freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-92.24.100.239-20141114120639/@comment-112.203.235.85-20141115234641
It nice that you made it into a timeline. It's a lot easier to understand. But there are a few points that I disagree with. (WARNING: As long as my pajamas) 1.) Look at the image of Foxy from both FNAF and FNAF 2, then compared them. As it was theorized, Foxy was the cause of "bite of '87". The whole theory was made based on the appearance of the first Foxy. And since the Foxy from FNAF 2 looks a lot more complete and neat, this Foxy has never bit anyone nor would have been the cause of "bite of '87". 2.) It'll be impossible for Bob to kill the fifth kid and frame Jeremy on Sunday morning. Take note that the Phone Guys asks Jeremy to "stay close to the animatronics". To be able to keep close (or keep a close eye) on the animatronics is to either patrol around or stand somewhere which grants him visibility of the animatronics. That means that Jeremy, who stayed close to the animatronics, can be clearly seen in plain sight. As to Bob, who would kill his fifth victim on that day, need a place where he can't be seen. It can also be stipulated that maybe, just maybe, PG is hinting that something unusual would happen on one or more animatronics. 3.) Since Jeremy survived the 2nd night, that means he kept the music box playing, which keeps the puppet there because it is attracted to the sounds. The only way for it to go out of the Prize corner, the music box must have stop playing, which then he proceeds to where other noises are found (where Jeremy is) even if the music box started playing again. And notice that the puppet attacks Jeremy regardless of the Freddy head, which would mean it won't hesitate to attack Bob (who would breathe heavily like Jeremy if the Freddy head is put on). 4.) If Bob sneaked in and kidnapped the first four on night 3, it wouldn't have created a suspicion that the kidnapping was done by someone previous employees. Since slearly all five kids were never foumd, it wouldn't easily create the suspicion that the pizzaria was linked to it. Nor would an investigation happened on day 4. 5.) Nothing can be found around the wiki that may hint that Jeremy was blamed for the incident. PG even said that no ones allowed in or out even previous employees. With these we can assume that The manager (and phone guy) knew who the culprit was. That's everything. And since these will put some holes on the story, let me fill it the best I can. It might have been possible that Bob had been sneaking in from day 1. Other employees seeing or catching a glimpse of him inside the building until day 3, where all five are now missing. During night 1 to 3, other animatronic grew suspicious of GF (especially since it's just a spare). One might have recognized him which led to him tampering with the recognition system in their servos. And on these nights, along with the others, Jeremy had prevented the puppet from roaming. On the day of investigation (day 4), the other animatronics found out about the kidnapping (they might have overheard the conversation by the cops), which is why they were acying aggresively on niight 4, looking for the man wearing GF. And on Sunday, Bob again tried to get his next victim, which was seen by Foxy, that has led to the "bite of '87". There might some holes in my theory (since I haven't seen all cutscences and mini games) so feel free to correct my mistakes.